marvelpeliculasfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Sebastian Shaw
thumb|280px :"Somos hijos del átomo. Radiación dio a luz a mutantes. Lo que matará a los humanos, sólo nos hará más fuertes." :―Sebastian Shaw [fte.] Sebastian Shaw fue un mutante con la capacidad de absorber casi cualquier tipo de energía y transformarla en fuerza bruta o liberarlo a través de un simple toque, un potente o un pedal al piso. Biografía ''X-Men: First Class Erik Lehnsherr's mutant powers first manifested. Shaw attempted to coax the boy into consciously using his ability but to no avail. He then threatened to shoot the boy's mother if he did not move a small gold coin made out of Nazi gold by the time he counted to three. When Erik failed to do so, Shaw executed his mother. This enraged him greatly, causing him to lash out with his powers, killing two guards to the delight of Shaw. He then congratulated the traumatized young mutant. ">Sebastian Shaw (bajo el alias Dr. Klaus Schmidt) fue un científico que trabaja para los Nazis durante la segunda guerra. Estuvo presente en el campo de concentración donde primero se manifiestan un joven Hombre de Erikde s poderes mutantes. Shaw intentó coaxial al niño a usar conscientemente su capacidad, pero en vano. Luego amenazó con disparar a la madre del niño si él no se mueve una pequeña moneda de oro hecha de oro Nazi por el tiempo que se contaba a tres. Cuando Erik no pudo hacerlo, Shaw ejecuta a su madre. Esto lo enfureció enormemente, causándole arremeten con sus poderes, matando a dos guardias para el deleite de Shaw. Luego felicitó a los mutantes jóvenes traumatizados. Hellfire Club, a group of mutants with aspirations of world domination. He was observed in Las Vegas by CIA Agent Moira MacTaggert meeting with U.S. Army Colonel Hendry where he threatens him into supporting the building of American missile sites in Turkey, near the Russian border. When MacTaggert witnesses Shaw's henchmen Azazel and Riptide using their powers, she attempts to warn her superiors; but Shaw has Azazel teleport Hendry to a Joint Chiefs meeting where he voices his support of the plan. Later, when Hendry comes to Sebastian's yacht to collect his payment, he attempts to have him killed. But the Colonel pulls out a grenade and threatens to blow them all up if they refuse to let him go. Shaw takes the grenade and pulls the pin himself, displaying his mutant power by absorbing the energy from the blast and killing Hendry himself. That night, a now adult and vengeful Erik Lehnsherr, who had been hunting Shaw, sneaks aboard the yacht and attempts to murder the man who'd tortured him; only to be overwhelmed by Emma Frost's telepathy. At the same time, the U.S. Coast Guard arrived along with MacTaggert and mutant telepath Charles Xavier to apprehend him. Frost used her powers to shield Shaw from him and they all made their way to their submarine and narrowly escaped capture. ">18 años más tarde, Sebastián surgió como el líder del Club Fuego Infernal, un grupo de mutantes con aspiraciones de dominación mundial. Se observó en Las Vegas por agente de la CIA Moira MacTaggert reunión con Hendry Coronel del ejército de Estados Unidos donde él lo amenaza en apoyo a la construcción de sitios de misiles estadounidenses en Turquía, cerca de la frontera rusa. Cuando secuaces de MacTaggert testigos Shaw Azazel y Riptide usando sus poderes, ella intenta advertir a sus superiores; pero Shaw tiene Azazel teleport Hendry a una reunión de Jefes de conjunto donde expresa su apoyo del plan. Más tarde, cuando Hendry trata de yate de Sebastián para recoger su pago, intenta lo mató que. Pero el Coronel saca una Granada y amenaza con volar todo si se niegan a dejarlo ir. Shaw toma la Granada y saca el pasador a sí mismo, mostrando su poder mutante por absorber la energía de la explosión y matando a Hendry a sí mismo. Esa noche, un ahora adultos y vengativo Erik Lehnsherr, que había estado cazando a Shaw, se cuela a bordo del yate e intentos de asesinato al hombre que había torturado a él; sólo para ser abrumado por telepatía de Emma Frost. Al mismo tiempo, el servicio de Guardacostas de Estados Unidos llegó junto con MacTaggert y telépata mutante Charles Xavier aprehenderlo. Frost usó sus poderes para proteger a Shaw de él y todos hacen su camino a su submarino y escapó por poco de captura. Cerebro) and informs Sebastian that he is recruiting his own team of mutants, consisting of Dr. Hank McCoy, Angel Salvadore, Sean Cassidy, Alex Summers, Raven Darkholme and Armando Muñoz. Shaw reveals a helmet he had built by the Russians that shields him from telepathic influence and orders her to meet with the general in his place. He, Azazel and Riptide track Charles and his team to a secret CIA facility where they proceed to kill everyone, leaving the young mutants as the only ones left. He then offers them a chance to join him in the upcoming war with humankind, an offer that only Angel accepts. When the others attempt to stop her, Shaw absorbs Summers' energy blast and kills Muñoz before leaving. ">En su camino para encontrarse con un general soviético, Frost detecta el telepatía mejorado de Xavier (a través del uso de Cerebro) e informa a Sebastian que él está reclutando a su propio equipo de mutantes, conformado por Dr. Hank McCoy, Angel Salvadore, Sean Cassidy, Alex Summers, Raven Darkholme y Armando Muñoz. Shaw revela un casco que había construido por los rusos que le protege de la influencia telepática y ordena a reunirse con el general en su lugar. Él, Azazel y Riptide seguimiento de Charles y su equipo en una instalación secreta de la CIA donde se procede a matar a todos, dejando a los jóvenes mutantes como los únicos que dejó. Luego les ofrece una oportunidad de unirse a él en la próxima guerra con la humanidad, una oferta que Angel sólo acepta. Cuando los otros tratan de detenerlo, Shaw absorbe la ráfaga de energía de veranos y mata Muñoz antes de salir. Shaw procede a Rusia, donde se reúne con la Unión Soviética general que envió a Frost para ver durante la cual fue capturada por el hombre y Xavier; forzar el hombre enviar misiles soviéticos en Cuba. Es su plan para torear a los Estados Unidos y la Unión Soviética para utilizar armas nucleares el uno del otro, causando WWIII que paralizar la civilización humana y permitirá mutantes a levantarse y regla. Acompaña la flota rusa en su submarino para asegurar que los misiles lleguen a su destino, pero él está registrado por Xavier y su equipo. Hombre usa sus poderes para levantar el sub del agua antes de que ambos crash en una playa cercana. Shaw intenta absorber la energía del reactor nuclear de sub (convertirse en una bomba atómica humana) pero está frustrado por el hombre. La lucha de dos y Sebastian tiene la mano superior, hasta que Erik logra sacar su casco permitiendo Xavier mentalmente congelar su cuerpo. Hombre toma casco Shaw para sí mismo y utiliza su habilidad para forzar la moneda de oro Nazi que todavía mantuvo a través de cerebro de Shaw, matándolo. Su cuerpo fue luego utilizado por Erik, como un medio de mostrar que ahora fue encargado de antiguos camaradas de Shaw. X 2: X-Men unida Dr. Hank McCoy about the mutant phenomenon, though it might have not been Sebastian Shaw as he died in First Class and his first name is never seen or mentioned (just Mr. Shaw). It could most likely be a descendant, because of the fact Shaw could have lived multiple lifetimes because his energy absorbing ability kept him youthful, Shaw could have had a family. It also could be a completley different character. ">Sebastian Shaw es visto debatiendo con el Dr. Hank McCoy sobre el fenómeno mutante, aunque no hubiera Sebastian Shaw murió en primera clase y su nombre nunca es visto o mencionado (sólo el Sr. Shaw). Probablemente podría ser un descendiente, debido al hecho de Shaw podría haber vivido varias vidas porque su energía lo mantuvo juvenil de capacidad absorbente, Shaw podría haber tenido una familia. También podría ser un personaje diferente completley. Rasgos de carácter Personalidad de Sebastian Shaw parece ser muy astuto, capaz de proyectar a sí mismo para ser amable en la superficie pero el fondo es un hombre malvado con una completa indiferencia por la vida humana. Poderes y habilidades Emma Frost. Shaw can also use the energy he has absorbed to keep himself young- that is why he can live for multiple lifetimes. ">Shaw, como un mutante, tiene la capacidad de absorber energía, y una vez que su cuerpo absorbe, utilizar esta energía para aumentar su fuerza y velocidad a niveles sobrehumanos y es capaz de proyectar la energía almacenada en algo como una bola de energía, lo que le permite matar a la gente. También es capaz de absorber la energía de cualquier golpe que es golpeado por, incluyendo no sólo ataques físicos, pero también balas y explosiones de energía. Enorgullece no sólo en su poder y las conexiones que le permite, pero en el conocimiento de sus oponentes y la mejor manera de derrotarlos en batalla o en negocios. También poseía una tecnología que puede bloquear intrusiones telepáticas por el Profesor X, así como Emma Frost. Shaw también puede utilizar la energía que ha absorbido a mantenerse joven - que por eso él puede vivir varias vidas. Equipo Sebastian Shaw possesed un casco metálico potente y misterioso le dado por los rusos. El casco estaba hecho de un metal magnético desconocido que podría bloquear cualquier telépata que planeaba leer la mente de Shaw. El casco fue más tarde doned por Erik Lehnsherr, que lo tomó como un símbolo de Victoria y esconderlo de Charles Xavier. Apariciones/actores *Canon (2 películas) **X-Men: First Class '' - Kevin Bacon **''X 2: X-Men unida '' (Primera aparición) , Charles Siegel Detrás de las escenas Este artículo no tiene ninguna información detrás de las escenas sobre este personaje. Agregue algunos! Trivia *El carácter "Sr. Shaw" se muestra en TV de 2 X iba a ser Sebastian Shaw, como un huevo de Pascua para fanservice a quien lee a los cómics. Sin embargo desde entonces murió en X-Men: First Class es más probable que esto es simplemente una persona diferente con el mismo apellido. Es posible que se relacionan. *En los cómics, poderes de Shaw son ligeramente diferentes, ya que él sólo puede absorber la energía cinética y transformarla en fuerza física. *Curiosamente, alias Nazi de Shaw, Klaus Schmidt, tiene el mismo apellido como Cráneo rojo. Categoría:Masculinos Categoría:Mutantes Categoría:Villanos Categoría:Shaw Categoría:Fallecidos Categoría:Personajes Categoría:X-Men